Love in Concert G
by Rose-Oracle
Summary: Johan Andersen is the flat note in a family of classical musicians. The violinist he adores is Juudai Yuuki, a spoiled brat with a sense of music that is beyond his years. And when they meet? Spiritshipping, AU.
1. Andante, Walk With Me

HALLO MY PEOPLE!

As you all have noticed, I have practically disappeared off the face of the earth from writing fanfics. Messages sent to me about fics and whatnot usually received a "Sorry guys, I'm retired from writing here". BUT I LIED. Because here I am, writing stories for the lovely masses once again!

I had a bunch of ideas swirling through my head, as per usual (Some involved Juudai being a poker king, ha-ha), but then I decided to re-work an old favorite for you guys...

Love in Concert G! I often got reviews asking me for the second chapter of this story, and these would receive a "Sorry, it's only a oneshot!", but I decided that I could have all the more fun with this story, and I finally chose to use this as my guinea pig, if you would, to test out my rusty writing skills.

So to recap, Juudai Yuuki is taller and slightly older than Johan, and he's kind of a brat. I used to be in choir and I play the flute, but if I miss some music stuff here and there, I would be very grateful if you would please point it out to me.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, but I promise to take good care of the characters and put them back nice and neat on their shelves when I'm done.

* * *

><p>At first glance, Johan Andersen was your average teenager.<p>

But once you asked him what his favorite music was, well, you'd be pretty astonished at the answer.

"Music? Oh, I like classical. Mozart, Strauss, Beethoven, and the like." He would calmly reply.

And if you looked at his iPod, he'd be right. It was loaded with classical music.

That's because Johan came from a family of classical musicians. His father was a respected conductor, and had been to orchestra halls all over the country. His mother was a cellist, and the two had met at a concert, and fallen in love.

Their musical talent had shown in the family as well. Johan's oldest sister, Maria, was a clarinetist. Sonya, the second oldest, played the flute. His older brother Lukas was a pianist. And his younger brothers Nathan and Seth (whom were twins) both played the trumpet.

And what did Johan play? Nothing.

We kid you not! Johan didn't play an instrument at all.

It wasn't because Johan didn't like classical music, he loved it. He had what his teachers called "The Andersen Family Music Drive", or just "The Drive". It was what made him tap his foot all the time, drum his fingers, hum, and whistle. He could make any statement into a song. All of his siblings had it, and his father, too.

But here was the problem: Johan could pick up a sheet of piano music and read it like a book. He could whistle the tune perfectly, but when he sat down at the piano and played it...

Fail. Epic fail.

And that's what happened. Johan read it, whistled it, played it, and failed it.

The result? He was banished from the piano. And the flute, the trumpet, the clarinet, and any other musical instrument. Johan was his family's failure, and he knew it.

But Johan didn't give up. He stuck around when his siblings' tutors came, listened to the classical station on the radio, listened on his iPod, and tried everything.

Still, little changed. Johan was good at everything else, though. His grades were fantastic, and he had good friends. He was a healthy teenager who had a drive for music, but nowhere to channel it to.

And his family didn't help. His father's side of the family loved his passion for music, hated the fact that he couldn't play an instrument. He put a black mark on their otherwise perfect musical family, a flat note where it shouldn't be. His mother's side was the opposite: They loved him because he couldn't play an instrument, but hated the drive for music he had. They thought that music was a useless talent. It was fine for piddling around at talent shows and in school, but it was preposterous to think that musicians were anything more than glorified artists.

Johan believed he was the failure of the family; he wasn't cut out for the music world. His family believed that, too.

But there was still one channel of music they hadn't tried yet.

And that channel was discovered by a famous violinist by the name of Juudai Yuuki.

Johan really owed it all to his sisters. If they hadn't come in the kitchen to listen to the radio on that warm summer evening, Johan would have never even heard of Juudai Yuuki.

And he wouldn't have fallen in love with him.

* * *

><p>"Johan!" The blunette looked up at his older sisters, who were standing in the kitchen doorway. They looked excited.<p>

He smiled. "What is it? How much do I owe you?"

Sonya laughed. "Could we listen to the radio? The station we want to listen to doesn't come in well on the radio upstairs."

Johan nodded to the small black radio on the counter. It was currently playing _Tales from the Vienna Woods. _"Sure. What is it you want to hear?"

Maria sighed. "Juudai Yuuki."

Johan blinked. "Who?"

Sonya stared at her little brother in amazement. "You don't know who Juudai Yuuki is? He's a famous violinist! A child prodigy!"

The words were a heavy hammer to Johan's heart. "Really? How good is he?"

Maria fiddled with the stations. "Let's put it this way: He's seventeen years old, and he's already performed symphonies at some of the biggest concert halls in the country. Dad's even conducted some of his performances."

Emerald eyes widening, Johan's breath was stolen. "He's only a year older than me!"

Sonya shushed him. "We found the station!"

The girls huddled around the radio. Sighing, Johan pulled his chair closer to listen.

**"And now we will hear a solo performance by Juudai Yuuki, a song he composed himself. _Dreams of the Spirits."_**

The kitchen grew silent. The radio offered only the sound of a person standing up and a chair pushing back.

Suddenly, the radio erupted into sound of a violin crescendo, which dove into a sweeping waltz, and then a steady allegro. It was hard to believe only one person was playing.

To the untrained ear, it sounded jumbled. To Sonya, Maria, and Johan Andersen, it sounded like a work of art.

And, for the first time in his life, Johan was rendered speechless.

* * *

><p>For months, Johan read every single magazine about Juudai Yuuki, every single article. He downloaded his compositions onto his iPod, scanned the news for anything on the violinist, and tacked magazine and newspaper clippings of interviews and performance reviews onto his bulletin board.<p>

His parents were pleased Johan looked up to someone as such. Sonya and Maria called it love. Lukas called it an obsession. Seth and Nathan thought it was funny. Oddly enough, Johan really had to agree with Sonya and Maria. He felt that he was falling in love with the violinist.

Johan knew that his chances of meeting Juudai Yuuki were crazy slim. He figured that the closest he'd ever get to the violinist would be a live performance and a signed CD.

And he was right...for a while.

* * *

><p>"Johan! Wake up!" Sonya pounded on her little brother's bedroom door. "Wake up! We have something to tell you! It's really important!"<p>

Groaning, Johan poked his head out of his room. "What? It's only Saturday, let me sleep."

Maria grinned. "Well, if we let you sleep in; you'd sleep away your chance to meet Juudai Yuuki!"

First, Johan was stunned. "I must be dreaming. Wake me up when it's over."

Lukas grabbed his blunette sibling by the shoulders. "Look. You've been obsessed with this guy since summer started. He's all you talk about. Now you're telling me you're going to pass up the chance to meet him? No way. I'll drag you there if I have to."

Johan's eyes got wide. "You're serious? We're going to a concert today?"

Nathan nodded, his hair flopping into his eyes. "Yup! And he's going to be signing autographs for his fans! Dad got special front-row tickets 'cause of his conductor job."

Johan rushed back into his room and slammed the door. "Don't come in! I-I'll be right down!"

Seth grinned. "He can't wait."

* * *

><p>Johan looked himself over in the mirror. He was pleased with the way he was dressed. He wore a white button down shirt under a dark blue blazer, and he had pressed his favorite black slacks so that they lay neat on his legs. His turquoise hair had been brushed until his head hurt, but still stuck out in that neat-but-messy style that wouldn't be tamed.<p>

Still, he was happy with it. He felt ready to meet Juudai Yuuki.

At least, as ready as he could ever be.

"Johan." Sonya knocked on the door to his room. "I've got some bad news."

He opened the door. "Yes?"

She fidgeted. "Y'see...The Andersen's are coming along."

Johan winced. The Andersen's were his father's side of the family. The ones who appreciated his drive for music, but hated that he couldn't play an instrument.

Sonya noticed his distaste. "If you don't want to come, that's okay. I'll get his autograph, and take some pictures-"

"No." Johan shook his head. "I want to meet him in person."

"Hey!" Johan watched as Nathan and Seth squeezed their way into his room. "We've got something for you, Johan!" The twins chorused. They held out a small, cardboard box.

Taking it from his younger brothers, Johan eyed the box. He shook it. Something inside it rattled.

"Open it!" Sonya shook him by the shoulders.

"Okay!" Johan took the top off. Inside was a slim, silver chain necklace. On the end was a silver treble clef.

Tears came to Johan's eyes. He blinked them away. "You got this for me?"

The twins nodded. "Yup!" Seth bobbed his head up and down. "Cost us every penny of our allowance."

"But don't get rid of it!" Nathan's eyes shone. "Wear it! And don't give up."

"Yeah, 'cause then we would be wasting our allowance if you tossed it," Said Seth, looking at his big brother with worry. "You're...not gonna toss it...are you?"

Johan grinned and clasped it around his neck. "I'll never get rid of it. I won't give up."

Lukas knocked on the door. "Party in Johan's room!" He grinned. "Don't let the Andersen's give you grief, okay? You're one of us, no matter what."

"I'll try not to." Catching his little brother's eyes, Johan quickly rephrased it. "I won't let them."

Sonya grinned and patted him on the back. "All right! Let's go meet Juudai Yuuki!"

* * *

><p>However, to say that Juudai Yuuki was excited for the performance would be overshooting it by several miles.<p>

He _loathed _public performances, _hated _meeting all those screaming girls clamoring for his autograph, and _despised _the fact that he had to retain a false smile on his face through it all. Worst of all, he was back in Chicago-the city where he was born and where he was treated like a god for his talents.

Pacing up and down in his elegant hotel suite at the Drake (1), Juudai angrily followed his reflection in the mirror. A sudden wave of disgust overtook him, and he swung his arm out, sending a display of flowers tumbling to the floor.

"Juudai, you shouldn't get so angry like that," his manager, Derek, chided gently. "You haven't been to your home city to play for more than three years!"

"And how I wish to any and all powers that be that it was longer!" The violinist snapped, bashing his hand on the table. "These people treat me like I'm their dancing monkey and they wait on me hand and foot like I'm some sort of child! I'm sick of it!"

Derek crossed the room in four strides and grabbed Juudai's arm. "They treat you like a child because you _act _like a child! And a spoiled one, at that!"

"Let go of me!" Juudai thrashed against his grip, eventually coming free and falling to the floor with an ugly 'thud'. He jumped to his feet in a flash, bringing himself up to his full height and meeting Derek's harsh blue stare with his own steely amber eyes, which flashed an indignant gold.

Derek pushed his brown-blonde hair away from his face. "Get dressed. The concert starts in an hour."

Throwing his arms up, Juudai stormed out to his own room to change, muttering something about circus monkeys.

* * *

><p>Well, there it is! Love in Concert G! And...Juudai's quite the little stinker, isn't he? -snickers- We'll see if Johan can compete! He was practically <em>raised <em>in a family of stinkers, after all.

(1): The Drake is an exquisite hotel. I went to the one in Chicago last weekend for high tea on Sunday, and it's absolutely gorgeous there. I was thinking about putting Juudai up in the Palmer House-Hilton, which also a beautiful hotel, but the rooms are a tad small- it was built more than one hundred years ago, and they haven't done any entirely extensive renovations on the rooms.

For some of you who have read the original Love in Concert G, you know how it ends. But be warned! When I said that I was going to be re-writing this, I meant it! As a side note, for those of you who want to read the original at your leisure, I will send it to you either via PM or by email!

So coming up-there are going to be changes by the truckload, Juudai acts like a spoiled little diva, and the Andersen's-whom you may or may not remember acting like total jerks to Johan from the original-are making a comeback. Annalise and Marcus and the lot of them. Hoo-ray.

Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated! I look forward to what you have to say to me after my long time in fan fiction hibernation!

-Rose


	2. Allegro, I'm Happy

Welcome to chapter two of Love in Concert G!

A couple things first before we begin...

If you follow me on deviantArt, you'll know that I have joined the swim team this year at school, and I thus have limited time to use the computer for leisure. That being said, I know that you guys want me to update this story, like, _yesterday, _and I understand that. However, it bugs me a little. I'm not saying "Don't tell me to update soon!" because that means that you're interested in reading the story, and I appreciate it. All I ask is that you please be a little mindful when you review.

I've also got an RP character named Johann Tessier, so if I happen to give Johan Andersen an extra "N" in his name, let me know. I keep getting those two boys mixed up!

Anyway, on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: If you think I own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, then you're sixteen kinds of crazy.

* * *

><p>Entering the concert hall was like a dream to Johan, one that he had almost every night: To enter the concert hall as a special guest, not as a person with tickets.<p>

"Wow." He turned around on the spot, drinking in the high ceiling with carved images, the polished wood floors, and the marble columns holding it together.

"Enjoy the view, Johan. You don't understand what it's like to be here _every _once a month, up there on stage." A high, nasal voice interrupted his thoughts.

Turning around, Johan saw his snickering cousin, Annalise Andersen. She played the violin, and was the same age as him.

"Too bad. Juudai Yuuki doesn't want a hopeless mistake like you as his apprentice. He wants someone who shares his passion for music." She cackled.

Johan blinked. "He-he's looking for an apprentice?" This was new. In all the articles and interviews of Juudai Yuuki he had read in the past, Johan hadn't heard anything about the violinist looking for an apprentice. Now he felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

Annalise smirked. "Yes, but by no means would it ever be you."

The blunette felt ready to bash his head against the wall. Annalise not only played an instrument, but she played the violin. The same instrument that Juudai Yuuki himself played, thus doubling her chance of becoming his apprentice.

He watched as Annalise followed her parents down the corridor to the main concert hall. Johan reached under his sweater and pulled out his treble clef necklace. He clutched it tightly in his hands.

_Never give up._

* * *

><p>Juudai looked himself over in the mirror in his hotel suite. <em>'Well don't I look a sight!' <em>He thought with a slight smirk. He was dressed in a black blazer over a dark grey dress shirt and a red tie. He wore black slacks and black dress shoes. His duo-toned brown hair stuck out every which-way, and couldn't be flattened when he ran his hands with water and pressed it down until he gave himself a headache.

Speaking of headaches...Juudai reached into the medicine cabinet and popped two aspirins in preparation for that night's concert. Almost as an afterthought, he put two pills in his pocket to take during the intermission.

"Juudai!" The aforementioned violinist waltzed out of his room to greet Derek, who was looking frazzled. "Are you ready?"

"Ready and waiting, your Highness." Juudai's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Are we off to the royal festivities?" He wiggled his fingers and smirked, his eyes glimmering gold.

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. At least Sarcastic Juudai was better than Angry Diva Juudai. "Just get your violin and we'll be off."

"As you wish, your Majesty." Juudai grabbed his violin-his baby-off the table and tucked the sheet music under his arm, with Derek in tow.

* * *

><p>It was approximately half an hour before the concert started, and people were starting to arrive. The Andersen family had clustered together in a corner, and they were listing off everyone's names as they entered to take their seats. Johan, of course, would be last-like always.<p>

As the names were being called off, Johan started looking around the hall. There were two banner-like posters of Juudai Yuuki hanging on the walls. In each of the posters he was staring down at everyone with his stern amber eyes. Johan remembered watching an online interview of Juudai once where the interviewer commented on how the brunette's eyes flashed a sharp gold color whenever he was amused or excited. This made Juudai laugh, and his eyes seemed to glow brightly.

Juudai certainly didn't look amused or excited in the posters. In fact, he looked downright _angry._

Johan broke his gaze with Poster-Juudai's when he went in and took his seat for the concert.

The main concert hall was even more entrancing than entering the concert hall. The stage was wall to wall, with a spacious orchestra pit. The seats were dinner seats, balcony seats, and normal ones.

Johan couldn't stop staring. He lost count of the times he had to pinch himself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Yo! Hopeless case!" Johan turned to see his older cousin Marcus coming down the steps. Marcus was two years older than him, and played the acoustic guitar.

"I have a name." Johan gritted his teeth angrily.

Marcus snorted. "Yeah, one you don't deserve. You don't have the right to bear the Andersen family name." He pushed past Johan roughly, muttering "Loser." Under his breath.

Johan only clutched the necklace tighter.

_Don't let them give you grief._

* * *

><p>Juudai sat opposite Derek in the limo that was currently driving them to the concert hall. They were both silent, not looking at each other. Juudai wasn't even looking out the window. He was born and raised in Chicago, he didn't need to remember what the gray and rainy city looked like. Instead, Juudai focused on the interior of the car: The plush leather seats, the dark wood paneling, the dim lights that made his amber eyes darker than they should be.<p>

Dark. Everything was dark. The sky was dark, the limo was dark, and Juudai's mood was dark. Even the concert hall building was a dark, dreary gray.

As the limo pulled up to the concert hall, Derek gave Juudai a sharp look. "Don't try anything funny, Juudai. Do you hear?"

Juudai glanced out the window at the crowds lined up outside, armed with cameras and questions. He shrugged his shoulders.

"No promises."

* * *

><p>No promises...yup, in the next chapter, Juudai becomes a total diva and causes havoc for Derek! Hahaha, I hope you guys have fun reading this, because I'm sure having fun writing it!<p>

On another note, I'm starting to get into _Record of a Fallen Vampire. _Any suggestions? Any websites where I can read the manga or watch the anime?

And yeah, every chapter name will be something relating to music: Andante, Adagio, Waltz, Aria, etc.

I'm probably going to pop this in at the end of every chapter, but just as a reminder, I have the original _Love in Concert G _saved on my computer for anyone who's interested in reading it.

So, tell me what you think! Like it? Hate it? Think I'm using too many question marks? I gotta know!

-Rose


	3. Waltz, Our Dance Together

Hey there, guys.

I'm not feeling very well today, so I'll make this quick. Also, I'm predicting that this fic will be about six or seven chapters, maybe eight at the most.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. This fic is written from my imagination for the enjoyment of others.

* * *

><p>Juudai made a face as the valet opened the car door for him. "I can see to myself, thank-you very much." He stepped out, straightening his jacket as he faced the crowds of reporters and fans.<p>

Derek followed shortly, standing behind him. "Juudai...remember your manners."

The brunette said nothing, cradling his violin close to his chest. "Yes sir, no ma'am, let's go." He rolled his eyes, wincing as the bright camera flashes went off.

"Juudai! Juudai Yuuki, over here!" The reporters were pushed against the metal rail barricades. "Just a few questions, please! Why have you returned to Chicago after so many years? The rumors that you have not contacted your family, are they true?"

_'So what if they are true?' _Juudai thought with a sneer. _'What has my family ever done for me?'_

Derek pushed Juudai to move. "He'll have plenty of time to answer your questions _after _the performance. Right now, we have some very important business to attend to." He began to usher Juudai into the concert hall.

Juudai didn't miss the "we" in that sentence. _'What does Derek have planned for me?' _He smirked. He _loved _a challenge.

* * *

><p>Johan perked up as he heard people coming onstage. Ladies in long dresses with their hair all pulled up, gentlemen in sharp tuxedos with their hair slicked back, and finally...<p>

Juudai Yuuki, looking sharp and professional as always, with his violin, bow, and sheet music. The standing ovation he received didn't even garner an emotion from him. His face was smooth as glass, his movements sharp as he sat down in first chair. (1)

Johan's heart pounded so loud that he felt like a human metronome. Juudai's presence was alluring and dominating. He knew what was expected of him, and he would dismiss it with a wave of his hand. Juudai was himself, and no one was going to tell him otherwise.

_'I can't wait to meet him...'_ Johan thought with a lovesick sigh. His head felt dizzy with the thought of meeting Juudai Yuuki _in person!_

Annalise jabbed him in the ribs. "Stop staring like a dead fish, it's only Juudai Yuuki!"

Johan barely felt his cousin's elbow colliding with his side. _'_Only_ Juudai Yuuki? Yeah, right.' _He shook his head as the conductor took his place in front of the assembled orchestra and lifted his arms.

* * *

><p>Juudai gave an inward sigh as he lifted his rosined bow to his violin. <em>'Just this one concert...and I'll be done!' <em>He thought to himself, a look of relief on his face.

He scanned the crowd, his eyes widening as they rested on some familiar faces. _'Micheal and Cora Andersen? What are they doing here? And...' _

His eyes glimmered as an absolutely fetching young man came into view. His seat was slightly off to the side, indicating that he wasn't a part of the Andersen's. He had bright blue hair that framed his sweet, heart-shaped face. Juudai couldn't see his eyes, but he was sure that they were bright and beautiful. He sat up straight in his seat, his hands resting on his slender legs.

Juudai felt his heart leap in his throat, blushing in a way that had nothing to do with the blazing stage lights. The gentle face of the boy had captivated his full attention, and it was him he stared at as he began to play.

* * *

><p>The audience applauded wildly as the concert ended, the musicians bowing to them. The other musicians gestured to Juudai, who turned to face the crowd. There, he could see the blunette clapping and smiling.<p>

Clicking one of his boots on the floor, Juudai pressed his left arm to his chest and bowed deeply to the young man.

Johan blushed darkly as Juudai bowed to him. Out of respect, he bowed back to the man he idolized.

"What the heck are you doing?" Annalise tugged on his shirt. "You idiot!" She started to drag him away out of the concert hall.

Juudai watched with a sad face as the blue haired beauty disappeared. The Andersens had gone, too.

_'That's too bad, I was hoping to have a chat with Micheal. I haven't seen him in awhile.' _Juudai shrugged as he started to put his violin away.

Suddenly, Derek came running up to Juudai. His usually sharp blue eyes looked harried, his blonde hair mussed, indicating that he had been running his fingers through it-something he did when he was worried or nervous.

Juudai gave a small smirk. "Ehh...what's up, doc?" He snapped his violin case closed and stood up.

Derek grabbed his arm. "Juudai, we have a problem. The concert hall is filled past its' capacity. Too many people came to see you."

The violinist brightened significantly. "No signing?" The last part of that question turned into a squeak as Derek tightened his grip.

"You little...don't you understand? We're stuck here!" Derek shook his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Johan gave a yelp as the crush of people swarmed on him. He had been separated from his family in the sudden rush, and was trying to fight his way through the crowd. Only, he was completely lost! Looking up, he could see the gilded ceiling, but Johan couldn't even see two feet in front of him. He had no idea where he was going, having no choice but to follow the people surrounding him.<p>

Juudai was safely upstairs, wandering around the dress circle foyer and away from the crowds. He began to circle around, smirking down at the wave of people as they crushed each other under their own weight.

A sudden yelp broke his thoughts. Glancing down, he saw a head of blue hair bobbing in the mass of people. The young man in the audience came to his mind, and Juudai looked around. Derek was preoccupied with a conversation with one of the female flautists.

With his manager and baby-sitter busy, Juudai left the dress circle to stand on the lower balcony. Whipping off his jacket, he threw it into the crowd.

The crowd surged as the article of clothing sailed above them. With everyone so focused on the jacket and not him, Juudai had the chance to run down the stairs.

Johan gave a shriek as the people pushed on him, causing him to stumble backwards and fall on his back, hitting his head on the floor. The world spun and the lights blurred. As he started to black out, Johan felt himself being lifted off the floor by a pair of strong, gentle arms.

* * *

><p>Who's got Johan? Is it Juudai? Or one of the Andersens? Mwahahaha, enjoy the suspense! I'll tell you all next chapter!<p>

I've changed a few things in the last chapter to fit better with the rest of the story. I'll be putting more stuff up soon, seeing as I'm sick from school today.

1: The person who sits in the first chair of their section in an orchestra is the leader. Since Juudai sits in the first chair of the violinist section, he is the leader of that section.

It feels so good to be back and writing, guys. I've missed you all.

-Rose


	4. Aria, My Lone Song

UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE

Hi guys!

Let me tell you something new, I'm going to try and update faster because I have too many stories on hold (see my profile for the upcoming stories list), and they're all complicated and filling my brain with ideas. I'm a bit concerned that if I work too slowly on this story, then I'll forget about those. On the other hand, if I write those stories first, I'll wind up forgetting to write this story. And that's baaaad when Rose forgets stuff.

I've got some great news, too: I finished the rough draft of _Love in Concert G! _Wooohoo! Altogether, there are ten chapters (though the tenth is really more like an epilogue), so let's get cracking!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Duh.

* * *

><p>"Johan? Johan? Are you okay?"<p>

The bluenette's eyes fluttered open to see his worried siblings standing over him. "Huh? Guys? What happened?"

Lukas helped him stand. "You hit your head on the ground when the crowd pushed into you trying to get out of the concert hall. We managed to grab you and pull you out before they all trampled you."

Johan dusted himself off, shaking his head to clear his vision. "Th-thanks for that, guys." He looked around. "Uh..." The question lingered on his lips, but he didn't really want to ask-

"Yes Johan, Juudai Yuuki already left." Sonya sighed. "We tried to look for him, but we didn't see him."

Johan mimicked his sister's sigh. "Oh well. He'll still be in Chicago though, right? Before he leaves for New York?"

"Yeah." Lukas nodded. "Maybe you can send him some flowers or something."

Johan blushed.

* * *

><p>Juudai had managed to worm his way away from the crowd to a back door, where Derek had a second limo waiting for him, just in case something like this happened.<p>

Sliding across the leather seats, Juudai caught the stern blue gaze of his manager. He gave Derek a lopsided grin. "Well..._that _was fun, wasn't it?"

Derek grabbed Juudai by the lapels of his coat. "'Fun'? You could've gotten yourself hurt in that crowd! What possessed you to do that?"

"A person," Juudai explained. "With the brightest blue hair I have ever seen."

He said no more after that as the car sped through the rain-slicked streets of Chicago.

* * *

><p>It was the day after the concert, and Derek had some work to do in the later hours of the morning. Since Juudai was still asleep, Derek decided to leave the violinist be.<p>

Juudai awoke, he was alone. The sun was shining throught the rain-splattered windows, casting long rays on his bed. Wearily, he sat up and stretched. He rather preferred to be alone after tiresome concerts. He had a certain ritual that he went through the morning after concerts.

For starters, Juudai would order room-service for breakfast, getting chocolate chip Belgian waffles (his favorite since childhood), and settled down in bed to watch TV.

After his breakfast and some remote button-bashing, Juudai drew himself a bath.

It was his favorite part of his after-concert routine, this bath. Juudai could relax as much as he wanted to without fear of being barged in upon. But still, Juudai closed and locked the door and put on a pair of swim shorts-as a precaution.

As he slid into the warm water, Juudai gave a pleased sigh. The bathroom was spacious, but not too much, and was decorated with blue and white tiles. A vase full of white lillies sat on the counter, and a small radio was adjacent to the bathtub itself. Raising an eyebrow, Juudai leaned over, turned on the radio, and fiddled with the dials for a bit.

"Ah!" He gave an exclamation of surprise and joy as he stopped on a station that was playing the Queen of the Night's second Aria from Mozart's famed opera, _The Magic Flute._(1) It was one of Juudai's favorites, and he sank down with a happy expression on his face.

This song brought him back to when he first started playing, and to one of the greatest inspirations of his life-Mia Carmen, an opera soprano known the world over. She had sang at _Aida_, with twelve-year-old Juudai as second-chair violinist in the orchestra. Mia was one of the most energetic people that Juudai had had the pleasure of meeting, and her bold attitude and determination was a constant source of hope for him.

Juudai frowned as he delved deeper into his memories. A laughing, smiling man that entered his life fewer than five times before leaving the Earth came to his mind: his father. Not much was known about Franz Yuuki, the son of an Austrian schoolteacher and a Japanese writer. Juudai's mother, Patricia Yuuki, was distraught by his death, and even more worried when their life savings dwindled to almost nothing. When Juudai expressed an interest in music-more specifically, the violin-Patricia became angry. She denied Juudai his musical talent and took up drinking. Juudai's aunt, Olivia Fudo, became worried about her sister's actions, and insisted that Juudai move in with her and her family.

Juudai was raised with the Fudo family for most of his life. They had the money to pay for his musical education, and eventually Juudai's talents became lucrative. It was around this time that Patricia made her reappearance in Juudai's life, now with a sudden interest in his career as a violinist. But it was clear to everyone-even Juudai-that she was interested only in the money that he was making by it. This was a source for most of Juudai and Patricia's arguments.

_'And it still is,' _Juudai sighed thoughtfully, dragging his hand through the water. Unfortunately, as his legal guardian, Patricia held most of the control over Juudai's life. Currently known as the Countess of the Lyric, she resided in one of many of Chicago's high-rise penthouses (Juudai didn't care where she lived or how). Most of the time Juudai lived with his friends and family up in New York, supervised by Derek.

"Juudai!" Speaking of his constantly-harrassed manager...

"What?" Juudai called to the other side of the door, raising his voice above the vengeful star-flaming queen's Aria.

"I need to talk with you about something! Please come outside and turn off the radio!"

Juudai rolled his eyes. With a sigh, he switched off the music and climbed out of the tub.

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me."<p>

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, no Juudai, I am not."

Juudai stood in the middle of the hotel room, dressed in a fluffy white robe over a pair of boxers. Arms crossed over his chest, he gave Derek and the other two men in the room his best Angry Juudai Glare. The others flinched at the harshness in his gaze. Derek, used to the full onslaught of Juudai's rage and the many forms that it came in, remained stoic.

"Not only am I to _stay_ in Chicago, but I am to play for the two biggest operas of the season? Absolutely not." Juudai tossed his hair back with a flick of his head.

"It's only for _The Magic Flute _and _Tales of Hoffman,_ sir," One of the men spluttered out. Juudai smirked. He loved it when people called him "sir". It made him feel important.

"And I don't have any say in this? Hm?" Juudai raised an accusing eyebrow.

"Your mother is giving this idea her whole support." Derek chimed in.

"Tough cheese. I'm not doing it," Juudai huffed. "Tell them to find someone else."

"B-but sir! We've already promised that you'd make an appearance!" The second man exclaimed.

Juudai's angry glare turned livid. Eyes flashing brightly, he slammed his fist onto the table. "You did _WHAT?"_

The two men jumped back, while Derek strode forward and grabbed Juudai's arm.

"Juudai," Derek hissed sharply. "You are still a minor, therefore you don't have a say as to where and when you will or will not perform. That power lies solely with your mother."

The violinist groaned as Derek let him go. "Very well." He faced the two men with more mellow eyes. "I want to make sure that last night's fiasco doesn't happen at either of the operas; it's bad enough getting out of the Lyric Opera House after a performance as it is. (2) I request more security, no signings, and I play at as many or as few performances as I like." A sudden thought came to his mind. "If at all possible, try to see if Michael Andersen is available to work as conductor. Is that agreeable, gentlemen?"

Not wanting another outburst from Juudai, the two men nodded.

Juudai let a smirk crawl across his face. "Excellent."

* * *

><p>"No no no! Absolutely not!" With their full force, Annalise and Marcus shoved Johan off the piano bench, where he had been caught trying to play a proper scale.<p>

With a squawk of indignance, Johan literally flew off the polished wooden bench, landing with a dull "thump" on the carpet. His weary emerald eyes gazed up at his cousins, who glared down at him.

"Just stop trying, Johan. You're a disgrace to the family name," Annalise sneered. She was stretched out on the piano bench, Marcus standing next to the elegant instrument.

Slowly, Johan picked himself up off the floor, making his way upstairs. Annalise's words about their family didn't hurt his heart as much as what they stood for. Johan would never feel the passionate rumble of an instrument at his lips or his arm, never hear the notes resonating in his ears as beautifully or wonderfully as they did. Johan's desire for music didn't come from his family, but from the wish of simply being able to _play. _

With a dejected groan, Johan flopped down onto his bed and closed his eyes.

A knock came at his door. "It's open," He muttered.

Sonya and Maria poked their heads into Johan's room. "Hey, Johan," Maria spoke first. "We're sorry about what happened at the concert."

Johan turned his head towards his sisters. "It's not your fault. If anything, I should be thanking you for pulling me away from that mob."

The girls exchanged glances. "We're still sorry that you didn't get to meet Juudai Yuuki...so we did some research to find his fanmail address," Sonya spoke quickly.

Johan sat up. "Yeah?"

"He doesn't have one," Maria deadpanned. "But the president of his Chicago-based fanclub, Rei Saotome, collects the letters that fans send through the club, and she bundles them up and sends them to Juudai at the end of every week." Her eyes became excited. "And since apparently Juudai and Rei know each other, he reads every letter that she sends him!"

"Really?" Johan's emerald eyes sparkled. "Do you think she'd send him one of my letters?"

"Of course!" The girls chorused. Sonya handed him a piece of paper and a pencil. "Go for it!"

Johan hugged both his sisters before sitting back on his bed. Now that he knew that he could get in contact with Juudai, what should he write? Something casual, so as not to weird him out? No, that wouldn't work. Johan shook his head and banished that thought immediately. Juudai meant a lot to Johan in terms of how he inspired the bluenette. Johan bit his lip. The letter had to be glowing and written in an almost loving way, but also respectful, almost careful and full of awe.

Johan smiled as his pencil bit into the paper. _Dear Juudai Yuuki..._

* * *

><p>There you have it! Chapter four of <em>Love in Concert G!<em>

A few notes that I just want to add here before I sign off on the fourth chappie...

1: In Mozart's opera, _The Magic Flute, _a prince named Tamino is sent to rescue Pamina, who is the Queen of the Night's daughter. Pamina has been kidnapped by Sarastro, the high priest of a temple formed by light and peace. It is revealed that the Queen of the Night is the one who is evil, and Sarastro took Pamina away to save her. Throughout the whole opera, the queen makes only three appearances, and two of them are Arias, or epic solos.

2: That's totally true. My parents bought passes to this season's operas, and it's an absolute hassle leaving the opera house and getting to the car. Smart move, Juudai.

Um...not much left to say here, really. Ahahaha. Please review! Thanks for reading!

-Rose


	5. Capriccio, My spirited adoration

Hi guys!

I'm so, so sorry that I've been absent from FanFiction, but I've been trying to work on my other stories, and I'm also starting to look at colleges and take exams. Life is hard, but I'm going to stick with this story because yes, I have finished the entire rough draft! So let's roll!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

* * *

><p>His hands shaking, Johan carefully tucked his letter into Juudai Yuuki into an envelope. He had spent the better part of last night hammering it together, and he was about as confident as he could be, considering that he could not stop his trembling hands, nor quell his racing heart, nor stopper the sweat that beaded on his brow.<p>

Oh, who was he kidding? Johan was nervous to his core. He didn't stop shaking even on his way downtown to give the letter to Rei Saotome, president of the Chicago branch of Juudai Yuuki's fan club!

Fortunately for him, Rei was a friendly girl a few years younger than Johan. Her parents ran an instrument repair shop downtown, and rumor had it Juudai's cousin, Yusei Fudo, worked there as well.

Yusei wasn't there, but Rei was, and she happily accepted Johan's letter.

"I've been totally swamped with mail since Juudai arrived in Chicago," she sighed, before grinning suddenly. "But I couldn't be happier to see Juudai!"

"Really? If you don't mind me asking, what's Juudai really like?" Johan asked timidly.

"He's a really nice guy, but he's under a lot of pressure during times like this, and he gets irritated easily," Rei explained as she tied Johan's letter up with the other letters from fans.

"Does he answer any letters from his fans?" Johan asked quietly. Hope briefly fluttered in his chest.

"Not usually," Rei sighed. Her stomach dropped upon seeing the dejected look in Johan's eyes. "Sorry."

* * *

><p>Juudai had been in such a foul mood after Derek's announcement that he didn't bother to finish his bath. Draining the water, he dressed and sat on the bed, flipping through the channels to keep his mind occupied on anything else but the operas he would be playing at.<p>

After a few moments of Mopey Juudai, Derek entered the room, carrying the bundle of letters from Rei. "You know, it wouldn't hurt for you to get your letters yourself."

"Why should I?" Juudai rolled his eyes. "The piles just keep getting bigger."

With a grunt, Derek dropped the pile on the table. Wiping his brow, he said, "You know, it _also _wouldn't hurt for you to _answer _some of your fan mail, either. At least start reading it today and chip away at the pile."

Juudai crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Why should I?" But at the same time, he had to admit that Derek had a point. Reading and answering his fan mail would give him something to do instead of being a lazy bum and sitting on his...bum. It would also take his mind away from the concerts. "All right, fine." Juudai untied the bundle and picked up the first letter.

"There's a good boy," Derek teased on his way out.

"I'm not a dog!" Juudai grabbed a pillow and waved it threateningly at his manager.

Derek was out the door before Juudai could throw the pillow. Sighing, Juudai turned back to the letter in his hand. Since the letters all went through Rei, no return address was needed on letters sent by fans from Chicago when Juudai was in the city. Rei kept track of the letters and their senders through a chart, just in case Juudai sent a letter back. Which he never did, of course, but _just in case..._

Outwardly, there was nothing special about this letter. The envelope was simple, with "Juudai Yuuki" written on the front in a smooth, elegant hand. Juudai snorted, ripping open the envelope and unfolding the letter.

_Dear Juudai Yuuki,_

_How are you?  
><em>

Juudai blinked at the letter. Interesting way to start...

_My name is_ _Johan. I'm a really big fan of your music. I started listening to your music after I heard _Dreams of the Spirits _on the radio. I think it's a beautiful piece. I love classical music. My whole family does. Everyone in my family plays an instrument...except me._

"Why not?" Juudai murmured to himself. It didn't make any sense. But he pressed on.

_I really want to play an instrument. I really, really do. I don't want to just walk in my family's footsteps; I just want to_ play, _to feel the same thrill and vibrations as I play, to make beautiful music, to complete my soul_._ I have the drive to do it. I have the skills of a musician, but...I just can't play. I don't know why. Every time I sit down to play an instrument, I fail. It comes out horribly. My family hates me because I can't play. I am a flat note where it doesn't belong. It hurts me. I am an outsider, looking in, my heart aching as I watch them play, with no talent of my own.  
><em>

With a gasp, Juudai dropped the letter. "How terrible," he murmured softly. "All the desire and passion of a musician, but no medium to convey it. This 'Johan', whoever he is and wherever he is, must be under great and terrible anguish." To Juudai, who poured his very heart and soul into each performance-regardless of whether he wanted to play there or not-the absence of an instrument was like missing a piece of your soul. Juudai couldn't imagine living without his violin.

Picking up the letter, he continued to read.

_But you have given me hope. Hope that one day, even I can play an instrument. I can feel my heart soar on the notes as I play. I am determined to try every medium of music, even if it ruins me. I will not fail this time. Thank you, for the hope you have brought to me.  
><em>

_Yours truly,  
><em>

_Johan  
><em>

Silent tears dripped down Juudai's face as he clutched the letter close to his heart. "And some day you _will _play, Johan. Of that I am certain."

Putting the letter down on the table, Juudai's long, calloused fingers stroked the page reverently, as if talking to a lover. This 'Johan' had touched his heart and conveyed the pain and frustration of someone trampled and beaten, but who, at the same time, carried a kernel of hope, however fleeting, in his heart.

"I hear you Johan," the brunette violinist murmured, taking pen in hand and smoothing out a clean sheet of paper. "I hear you."

* * *

><p>"Cora, Michael, we need to talk."<p>

The cellist and conductor exchanged glances at their family. Annalise and Marcus's parents sat across from them.

"Eleanor, Thomas, what is this about?" Cora raised an eyebrow at her in-laws.

Thomas ran his fingers through his hair. "It's about Johan. Annalise told us that she and Marcus caught him trying to play the piano again today."

"So? He's an Andersen! He has a drive for music," Michael puffed out his chest proudly.

"That 'drive' barely makes him an Andersen," Eleanor responded. "Face it; your son can't play an instrument. He simply doesn't have talent."

Thomas held up a hand to silence his wife. "But we have a solution." Taking a piece of paper, he pushed it over to his brother and sister-in-law.

Cora bit her lip curiously. "Music classes?"

"We believe that classes may help your son overcome his...musical deficit. The classes take place in downtown Chicago, they're inexpensive, and they're every Tuesday and Thursday after school, and on Saturdays as well. The teacher is Fubuki Tenjoin, a renowned pianist."

Michael looked over the sheet before sighing. He loved his son, he truly did. He saw the pain in Johan's eyes, the longing of wanting to play an instrument. And if these classes were going to help him...

"Very well then. Johan!" He called for his son, who was studying in the other room.

"Yes, dad?" The bluenette entered, shrinking back slightly as he saw his aunt and uncle sitting at the table. "Hi Aunt Eleanor, Uncle Thomas. What's all this?"

Michael took the paper and handed it to Johan. "Music classes. You start next week."

As Johan looked over the page, his emerald eyes grew wide. "C-classes? Oh no, I couldn't! Not with school in session! I have tests and homework, and..." The color drained from his face as he saw that his parents were completely serious. _'There's no way I could take these classes,' _he thought. _'What with my failure as a musician, I'd make a laughingstock of myself!'_

"Johan, if you want to play an instrument, classes like these may be the only way," Cora said softly. "Classes are Tuesdays and Thursdays after school, and on Saturdays as well. They won't take up too much of your schedule that way."

The bluenette bit his lip nervously. It was a habit he inherited from his mother. "Okay," he said solemnly. Knowing when he'd been beaten, Johan handed the paper back to his family. "I'll be up in my room if you need me." And with that, he bolted up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Johan threw himself on his bed and gave his pillow a good punch to let out his frustration. <em>'<em>_They didn't even ask me what_ _I thought about it! It was just, "Hey Johan, we forgot to tell you this, but you're going to take these special classes." The nerve!'_

The bluenette angrily buried his face in the soft fabric of his pillow. _'Those classes will only tell my family what they already know, anyway: I'm a failure at music, and I'm incapable of playing an instrument.' _With a sigh, Johan rolled onto his back and stared blankly at his ceiling. _'If I could actually _play _an instrument, this wouldn't_ _be happening.' _He closed his eyes and tried to rest, the information churning round and round in his brain.

A sharp knock sounded at his door. "What?!" Johan snapped.

Silence. Then, "Geeze, is that how you talk to your older brother that way?"

"Lukas?" Johan sat up. "I'm sorry, Luke. I'm just...having a bad day right now. You can come in."

The bewildered pianist opened the door. "How bad was it?"

Sighing, Johan pulled his legs up to his chest. "Mom and dad are making me take special music classes. I start next week."

Lukas winced. "That's a low blow, even for them. But I've got good news for you."

Johan looked up at his brother. "What is it?"

"Rei Saotome called. Apparently, Juudai Yuuki answered your letter."

* * *

><p>And there's the end of the fifth chapter! I hope you liked it! I had fun writing it, although there were a few gut-wrenching times when I was typing up Johan's letter to Juudai. Made me cry a little.<p>

Please review and tell me what you think!


	6. Rubato, Our emotional meeting

I got a lot of positive reviews for the last chapter, so I hope I can meet, and maybe even exceed your expectations with this next one! Warning, this chapter contains quite a bit of squee, Fubuki humor, and fluff!

Again, as a reminder, I still have the original! All you need do is ask for it, and I will send it to you via PM or email.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Johan,<em>

_I cannot imagine a greater pain for someone like you, who has the passion and desire to play an instrument, yet has no channel. I don't think I could live without a violin to play, or any other instrument for that matter. I think I would break into pieces and be lost forever. You have my deepest sympathies.  
><em>

_Your letter touched me deeply. It actually moved me to tears. Never before have I heard of a person who bears the same misfortune as you. And your determination is awe-inspiring. Despite being shunned by your family, despite this great pain in your heart, you still press on. Some might call it stupidity to pursue a seemingly impossible dream, but I applaud you. Nothing is impossible. I am honored to be a source of hope for you.  
><em>

_So keep your dream safe, Johan. Hold it close to your heart and protect it from those that wish to trample on it and destroy it. Your dreams are yours, and yours alone._

_Yours, truly and sincerely,_

_Juudai Yuuki_

_P.S.: I am doing well, thank-you very much.  
><em>

Juudai's letter left Johan feeling breathless and reeling. Short though it was, it stuffed him so full of emotions that he could barely breathe.

Giddy with delight, Johan jumped on his bed, clutching the letter close to his chest as if it were his very dreams. In a way, it was.

Smiling, he traced Juudai's messy, squashed signature which graced the bottom of the page. _'I must look like an obsessed fan.' _Johan shook his head. That wasn't the image he wanted to convey to Juudai: he respected and revered the violinist. But he had responded to the bluenette's letter, so obviously there was something about Johan that the brunette liked.

One way or another, there were two things Johan could be sure of: Juudai Yuuki responded to his letter in what could possibly be the most emotional, heart-wrenching way ever, and it made Johan's insides feel like Jell-O.

* * *

><p>Even though Juudai's letter was enough to put Johan on Cloud Nine, the start of his music classes on Tuesday shot him down back to Earth.<p>

The classes took place at four o' clock, in downtown Chicago. Johan would take the bus to and from the classes, which lasted for an hour on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and two hours on Saturdays.

When he first arrived at his first class, Johan imagined his teacher, Fubuki Tenjoin, to be a short, fat balding man in his mid-thirties or forties, with a dull, monotonous voice, beady eyes, and thick glasses.

No, what Johan got was a crazy, off-the-wall pianist in his mid-20s. Fubuki (who refused to answer to "Mr. Tenjoin") wore loud clothes, and taught equally loudly. He often tapped out the rhythm of songs, shouted out the beat, and constantly sang or hummed.

And Johan _adored _him. Fubuki was the best teacher the bluenette could ever hope for. He was in-tune with his students, and he obviously loved his job. Fubuki encouraged his students to do well, whether he used gentle coercion, or by cheering loudly and performing an elaborate dance routine complete with backup singers and frilly pompoms. In short, Johan actually enjoyed going to his classes.

Best of all, Fubuki didn't judge him for not being able to play an instrument. The moment the pianist laid eyes on Johan's last name, he knew the kind of pressure Johan faced, and he pulled the bluenette away from it.

"Don't focus on what other people think of you, Johan. If you want to play an instrument, then you shall. Nothing is impossible," Fubuki had told a stuttering, red-faced, fidgeting Johan when he confided in his teacher about his misfortune. "Just be all that you are."

The classes became a sort of haven for Johan; a time and place to study music without being criticized by his family. It was refreshing, almost.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys! Today is Field Trip Saturday!" Fubuki announced, practically waltzing into class one day. "We're going to the Lyric Opera house to do our studies, and then we're taking a bus to the outdoor symphony hall at Millennium Park to have lunch. Everyone under eighteen has their permission forms, right?"<p>

Johan and the other underage students held up their forms. "Excellent! Then we shall be off!" Fubuki made a dramatic pose towards the door, causing all the other students, Johan included, to chuckle at his antics.

Once the students packed their gear, the class set off, chattering excitedly about everything and nothing. Even though his classmates were good kids, Johan really hadn't made any friends with them. Part of him was embarrassed that he didn't-no, _couldn't-_play an instrument, and the other part of him was uncertain. He stuck close by Fubuki during the walk to the opera house.

"So Johan, did you know?" Fubuki asked as the Lyric building came into view.

"Do I know what?" Johan tilted an eyebrow at his teacher.

"Juudai Yuuki is going to be performing at two of this season's operas, _The Magic Flute _and _The Tales of Hoffman." _Fubuki grinned at him. He knew about Johan's little crush on the violinist, and he encouraged it. If he could, he would stand outside Juudai's hotel window, wherever the brunette stayed in Chicago, and sing love ballads about him and Johan. More than a little embarrassing, yes, but Fubuki was Fubuki.

"H-he is?!" Johan gasped, his mouth agape. "I didn't hear about that!"

"Mmhmm," Fubuki hummed in affirmation. "He is. I heard that he's really peeved about it, too."

"W-wow," Johan breathed. "I'll have to get tickets..."

Fubuki chuckled as a soft pink blush spread across Johan's cheeks. Young love could really be adorable sometimes. As in, all the time.

* * *

><p>Johan had never been to the Lyric Opera House during the off-opera season, and the emptiness of it spooked him, just a little. It was hard to imagine the ornate, opulent opera hall without being packed to full capacity.<p>

One of the students, a girl with curly blonde hair and freckles, pointed to a group of people dressed in casual wear and carrying instruments. "Fubuki, who are they? They don't look like they're with the orchestra."

Fubuki chuckled. "Actually, Amelia, they _are _the orchestra. In order to keep their instruments in check with the opera house's acoustics, they have to practice here."

Johan's heart skipped a beat as he realized what Fubuki had said. _'That means Juudai Yuuki could be here!' _He tried to search for the brunette in the crowd of musicians, but failed. With a sigh, he followed Fubuki and the other students into the first floor of seats, his teacher explaining the acoustics of the hall and how they worked.

* * *

><p>"Derek, it is <em>not my fault-"<em>

"Juudai, I don't want to hear another word about it."

"It's not my fault that there's an accident Michigan Avenue!" Juudai argued with his manager as they clambered out the car.

"Juudai, we're ten minutes late. _I don't want to hear another word about it." _Derek hissed, running his fingers through his hair. True, he wasn't the first manager Juudai had had, or the second...or the third...or the fifth, for that matter, but he knew how to handle the violinist in an argument where Juudai was right for a change.

The brunette shut up like a clam as they entered the opera house, and his amber eyes scanned the near-empty foyer. A few members of the orchestra were standing by the stairs and chatting blithely away. Not thirty feet away stood a field trip of students and what Juudai assumed was their teacher, going on and on about the acoustics of the opera hall.

The latter group wouldn't be of major interest to the violinist if it weren't for the young man standing among the students, listening intently to his instructor.

_'That's him!' _Juudai's heart did a little happy dance in his chest when he spotted the head of blue hair that had evaded him naught but two nights ago.

Stealing a glance at the preoccupied Derek behind him, Juudai made good his escape to hide behind a pillar, the sound of his boots muffled by the thick carpet. Derek might have been his longest-standing manager, but Juudai still had a few tricks up his sleeves. After his mother came back to take advantage of his career, but before he moved away to New York to escape her influence, Juudai had practically _lived _at the Lyric Opera house. He knew the building back to front, and he was already planning his little escape route as he approached the bluenette. Derek would never know what hit him.

And apparently, neither did Juudai's person of interest. When the violinist grabbed his arm, he whipped around to face him, a strange fear in his eyes.

_Oh, oh, oh! _did those eyes take Juudai's breath away. The young man-Juudai estimated him to be at least a year younger than himself-had been blessed with a gorgeous pair of emerald orbs, set into a heavenly, pale face. Juudai had to re-teach himself how to breathe.

Imagine Johan's surprise when he came face-to-face with none other than _Juudai freakin' Yuuki. _The pictures he had seen on the internet didn't do him justice. Juudai had strict but lovely brown eyes, and an almost aristocratic nose and high cheekbones.

Johan's tongue seemed to dry up in his throat upon the scrutiny of those amber orbs. The most he could manage was a brief puff of air.

Obviously, Juudai was the first to speak. "You have the most beautiful eyes," he half-whispered, reaching up to touch Johan's face gently. "Such a deep, fine color...I could write a symphony about these eyes." His voice was soft and smooth, tumbling over Johan's ears like the finest of instruments playing some exotic, unknown score.

"Th-th-thank-you, M-m-mister Yuuki," was all he could stammer out.

"Please, call me Juudai. What's your name?" Juudai's voice alone could've made Johan do cartwheels.

"My name is Johan," the bluenette murmured softly.

Juudai's amber eyes widened. "Johan?! Then...that letter! Did you send it to me?"

_'Oh crap, I forgot all about the letter I sent him!' _Johan's brain went into panic mode. "Sorry, I have to get back to my class now," he spluttered.

"Johan! You have to keep up with us, or we're going to leave you!"

_'Saved by Fubuki!' _Johan thought, relieved. "That's my teacher. I-I really have to go." It's not that he wouldn't mind spending time with Juudai, but right now the violinist was making his insides turn out and his head feel light and his legs quake.

"Please, don't!" Juudai begged. But at the same time, he loosened his grip on Johan's arm.

"Juudai..." Johan choked out.

Like Johan (although he didn't know it at that moment), Juudai knew when he was soundly beaten. He let Johan slip from his grasp, only to grab the bluenette by the shoulder and pull him close. "I _will _come back for you, Johan," he whispered into the bluenette's ear. "I promise you."

The bluenette shivered as the violinist let him return with his class.

"What's the matter, Johan? You look like you're about to fall down," Fubuki asked with a small frown. "Do you feel okay?"

Johan glanced over his shoulder, but Juudai was absent from the doorway. "I'm fine...I'm perfectly fine." _'Yeah, getting _seduced _by Juudai Yuuki totally happens to me on a day to day basis...not!'_

* * *

><p>I didn't think I'd get done with the sixth chapter so fast! I'm impressed with myself!<p>

The title of this chapter actually ties in with what happens in the chapter itself: Rubato is an important characteristic of the Romantic period. The strict tempo of a song is temporarily abandoned for a deeper, more emotional tone. D'aww!

I hope I got Fubuki right, OTL. I don't know how he acts in the Japanese dub, or if it's similar to the English dub. I'm assuming that it is...

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!

-Rose


End file.
